Chain of Hope
by Kiwange
Summary: Que devient le quotidien, lorsque l'on se retrouve enchaîné à quelqu'un d'horripilant et de particulièrement désirable ? LightxL, rating M. Fic terminée.
1. Chain of Hope, Première Partie

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, tout est à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba.

**Avertissement : **après maintes hésitations entre un rating T et M, j'ai préféré mettre M. LightxL, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur** : une petite fanfic écrite pour me changer les idées après avoir vu la fin de Death Note… n'ayant vu que l'anime, je ne sais absolument pas si mon texte respecte le manga (qu'il faudrait absolument que je me procure, au passage.) Désolée d'avance si ma fanfic présente des contradictions avec l'anime, mais je n'ai pas regardé une deuxième fois le passage qui correspond à la période à laquelle se déroule mon histoire.

Bref, c'est un petit LightxL de trois chapitres. L est nommé Ryuzaki, parce que L, à l'écrit, ça le fait pas trop TT

J'ai remarqué l'absence totale de scénario plein de rebondissements dans cette fanfic… et alors ? Le scénario est assez complet dans l'anime, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. De plus, j'ai remarqué que ma fanfic oscille entre romance (moi qui déteste les trucs mièvres et guimauve...) et drame, peut-être, et un peu humour sans doute…

Cette fanfic a été écrite peu avant que je ne pense à la publier sur ce site, et j'avoue qu'elle présente des points communs avec des fics déjà présentes... ce n'est pas volontaire du tout mais moi-même ça me dérange (raison pour laquelle j'ai hésité avant de la publier.) Si ça offense quelqu'un, et bah...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, que les critiques soit positives ou négatives elles servent toujours ! (ou pas.)

_La première scène se déroule après la fin de l'épisode 17, lorsque Light apprend qu'il va être enchaînée à L vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Dans cette histoire, ils reprennent immédiatement le travail, commençant cette nouvelle vie enchaînés l'un à l'autre._

**CHAIN OF HOPE**

Partie 1

Son poignet commençait sérieusement à l'élancer. Malgré tout, Light se forçait à afficher un air détendu, pianotant nonchalamment les touches de l'ordinateur. Chacun de ses gestes faisait cliqueter la chaîne, lui rappelant qu'il était, malgré les apparences, toujours prisonnier de Ryuzaki. Il ravala ses soupirs. Il trouvait cette solution excessive. Et encore, ce n'était que le début. Il jeta un regard dépité sur sa montre. Deux heures. Deux heures qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, et il avait déjà l'impression que cela durait depuis des mois.

Il entendit un tintement résonner. C'était le douzième en deux heures. Agacé, Light concentra ses esprits sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ignorant Ryuzaki qui mangeait une part de tarte à la fraises, la bouche barbouillée de crème Chantilly. C'était… révoltant, de songer qu'un tel détective puisse se laisser aller ainsi.

-Light, tu as faim ?

Light jeta un regard dégoûté à l'assiette remplie de sucreries que Ryuzaki tenait précautionneusement entre deux doigts. Rien que de voir tout ce sucre et d'imaginer le nombre de graisses saturées que contenait ces gâteaux, il avait envie de vomir. Il déclina l'offre d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur travail, Light plongé dans un mutisme obstiné, Ryuzaki s'empiffrant tour à tour d'une boîte de macarons, une part de tarte à la fraise et trois éclairs au chocolat, avant de se servir un café dans lequel il laissa tomber une bonne dizaine de morceaux de sucre. Le plus désagréable pour Light était que chaque geste du détective faisait glisser la menotte étroitement fermée autour de son poignet gauche, et que cela dérangeait sa concentration. Ce qui acheva son moral fut un cri qui résonna dans toute la salle de travail, faisant sursauter tous les policiers qui se chargeaient de l'enquête.

« Liiiiiiiiight ! Tu as bientôt fini ? Je veux te voiiiir… »

La voix de Misa Amane lui fit l'effet d'un somnifère surpuissant. Il n'avait même pas le courage de lui répondre, ni même de se tourner vers son visage qui s'affichait sur l'écran principal. Revoir ses grands yeux naïfs et son sourire niais l'insupportait. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté qu'elle le colle ainsi, plus efficace qu'un pot de glue. Elle était très jolie, mais Light s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était gentille, mais ça avait le don de l'exaspérer. Peut-être aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il était un lycéen normal, un peu abruti par les émissions à la télé et étant attiré par les filles…

Quoi ? Mais bien sûr qu'il était attiré par les filles ! Il y en avait une, par exemple, qu'il trouvait assez intelligente et cultivée… comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Un truc en Ta… Taka…

-Tagada ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Light en se tournant vers Ryuzaki.

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que Ryuzaki avait lu dans ses pensées et cette idée le glaça d'horreur. Ryuzaki lui mit alors sous le nez un objet qui puait le sucre synthétique, rose et mou.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais une fraise Tagada, répéta le détective.

-Oh… non, non merci.

Ryuzaki jeta alors le bonbon dans sa bouche et reprit son travail. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant plus aucune piste sur l'affaire Kira et avaient dû tout reprendre à zéro depuis la libération de Light et Misa, quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

Si on pouvait appeler cela une libération… Light avait de plus en plus de mal à taper les quelques mots qui lui restaient, pour terminer ce rapport. Peu à peu, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis son emprisonnement se fit ressentir, lui picotant les yeux et lui faisant étouffer sans cesse des bâillements derrière sa main. Evidemment, à chaque fois qu'il portait la main gauche à sa bouche, l'habituel cliquetis de la chaîne se faisait entendre et Ryuzaki n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Light était épuisé.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-il au bout d'un long silence (il devait être aux environs de vingt-trois heures), éteignant son ordinateur. Je suppose que tu as envie d'aller te reposer, Light. Monsieur Yagami, Matsuda, n'oubliez pas de surveiller le comportement de Misa…

Matsuda, qui commençait à émettre des ronflements, sursauta en entendant Ryuzaki. Le père de Light, lui, se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

-On va où ? s'enquit Light.

Il suivait Ryuzaki dans les couloirs de l'immense hôtel qui leur était réservé, essayant de marcher le plus vite possible pour ne pas être à la traîne. Il trouvait ça très humiliant d'être ainsi traîné par une chaîne, comme un chien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ryuzaki d'avoir eu une idée aussi tordue. Mais Ryuzaki était le roi des idées tordues, il avait fini par le comprendre.

Le détective s'arrêta face à une porte et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une chambre spacieuse et respirant le luxe. Light écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant tant de richesses. Il y avait, entre autre, trois canapés de cuir, une télévision à écran plasma, un lustre de cristal, des rideaux de velours et un plateau rempli de sucreries diverses. Ryuzaki emmena Light dans une salle de bain entièrement en marbre, comportant une baignoire aux allures de piscine et un miroir si large qu'il prenait tout un côté de la pièce. Le moral de Light remonta quelque peu, à l'idée du bain moussant qui l'attendait… mais il s'estompa tout aussi vite lorsqu'une horrible réalité lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ryuzaki… la baignoire est à l'autre bout de la pièce !

-Je sais.

-… la chaîne… elle est trop courte pour que… nous sommes obligés d'être tous les deux dans la même pièce…

-Je sais, répéta Ryuzaki d'un ton narquois. Soucis de pudeur ?

-… non, non, bien sûr ! se défendit farouchement Light.

-La baignoire est assez grande pour deux.

Les yeux de Light s'arrondirent de surprise et il détourna la tête pour masquer son étonnement. Il hésita puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-On va se doucher en même temps ?

Pour toute réponse, Ryuzaki se contenta de faire couler dans la baignoire de l'eau, y rajoutant une épaisse et onctueuse couche de mousse dont le parfum embaumait la pièce. Pour il retira son habituel tee-shirt blanc et le jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Light fixa obstinément le bout de ses chaussures, décidé à ne pas voir Ryuzaki en tenue d'Adam. Cette idée le faisait frissonner. Frissonner de quoi, au fait ? D'horreur ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. De quoi, alors ?

-Light, tu viens ?

La voix du détective le tira de ses pensées et Light commença à se dévêtir lentement. Ce n'était pas tant de montrer son anatomie à Ryuzaki qui le gênait, c'était plutôt de _le_ voir, lui, _nu_. Décidé à accrocher son regard à autre chose que la baignoire, Light se tourna vers le mur, se débarrassant dans le même mouvement de son pantalon… et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il s'était tourné vers le miroir. Ses yeux s'envolèrent instinctivement vers le reflet de Ryuzaki et son cœur fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme l'observait lui aussi, le visage froid et impassible, comme à l'accoutumé, la mousse ne couvrant que le bas de son corps –c'était déjà ça. Lentement, Light le dévora du regard, laissant ses yeux remonter le long de son torse. Sa peau lactescente avait l'air particulièrement douce, et Light dut se retenir de tendre le bras pour la toucher… avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'un reflet.

« Light, redescends sur terre immédiatement ! C'est juste un... un ami... même pas... »

Une fois entièrement débarrassé de ses vêtements, Light rejoignit Ryuzaki. La baignoire était en effet largement assez grande pour deux, et l'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente irrésistiblement attiré par la silhouette légèrement arquée du détective ? Il commença à frotter vigoureusement ses bras, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son poignet. Ou plutôt, lorsque deux doigts –le pouce et l'index- vinrent le lui saisir avec douceur. Light releva le visage et croisa des yeux noir corbeau, à la fois mystérieux et intimidant, qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur.

-Light, je voulais te poser une question, dit Ryuzaki calmement.

Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches… leurs peaux nues se touchaient presque, et, sans la barrière de mousse, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils seraient quasiment l'un contre l'autre. Dans l'ambiance tamisée de la salle de bain, où il régnait une chaleur rassurante et un calme apaisant, cela prenait des allures de…

De scène d'amour dans les films américains ?

Light avait l'impression que son cœur allait crever sa cage thoracique. Il était hypnotisé par les yeux de Ryuzaki, et il avait tant envie de s'en rapprocher encore, juste de quelques millimètres… pourquoi fallait-il que ce qu'il ressentait soit si confus ? Il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait du plaisir ou de la gêne. Peut-être un mélange de deux. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Et Ryuzaki, lui, ressentait-il la même chose que lui à cet instant précis ?

-N'as-tu jamais eu envie de tuer les criminels jusqu'au dernier ?

Cette question le ramena à la dure réalité. Light dut retenir un soupir qui venait du fond de ses entrailles. Evidemment, que lui avait-il pris de s'imaginer qu'être dans une telle posture pouvait faire naître des émotions dans leurs cœurs ? Il posa un regard absent sur les doigts qui entravaient son poignet, l'autre était déjà enserré par une menotte.

-Si, bien sûr, qui n'a jamais voulu ? grogna Light, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis Kira pour autant, car entre penser et agir… il y a une différence…

-C'est vrai, admit Ryuzaki en le lâchant.

Puis ils recommencèrent à se laver, chacun de son côté, dos à dos, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était anodin et inintéressant au possible.

* * *

Comme il fallait qu'il s'y attendre, Light partageait le même lit que Ryuzaki. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin, aux draps de soie qui paraissaient n'attendre qu'eux. Sur l'une des tables de chevet était posé une cafetière remplie à ras bord et dégageant une agréable odeur de café, à côté de laquelle avait été bâti un petit château en cube de sucres. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent au lit, Light couché sur le côté, fermant résolument les yeux et écoutant Ryuzaki se servir un café.

Tchac. Il venait de saisir une tasse.

Glouglou. Il y versa du café.

Ploc. Un cube de sucre.

Ploc. Un autre cube de sucre.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc. Enième cube de sucre.

Light se tourna de l'autre côté et enfonça plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ploc.

Glouglou.

Ploc.

Tchac.

Light, qui voulait juste dormir, se redressa subitement, la fureur mêlée à la fatigue rendant ses yeux noisette particulièrement brillants. Ses cheveux châtains, ordinairement bien coiffés, tombait en désordre devant sa figure, l'aveuglant à moitié.

-Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, observant Ryuzaki qui sirotait son café à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet.

-Dans une pièce aussi calme, c'est impossible d'être silencieux.

Light jeta un regard furieux autour de lui. En effet, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit ici. Cette chambre paraissait coupée du reste du monde. Ils n'entendaient même pas le vrombissement des voitures qui roulaient, au-dehors. Seule le mince éclat de la lune qui filtrait derrière le rideau leur rappelait qu'il y avait un monde, hors de cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Light devina la forme imposante des canapés et il lâcha :

-Si je le pouvais, je crois que je préfèrerais dormir sur le canapé.

Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière. Ryuzaki eut un rire amusé et primitif qui surprit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. C'était la deuxième fois que le détective avait ce rire à la limite du rire niais. La première fois, il avait découvert que Light et Misa sortaient ensemble et Light avait eu peur, croyant que… d'ailleurs, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait cru et il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il voulait DORMIR.

-Mais _merde_, Ryuzaki, tu peux pas ne pas faire de bruit seulement cinq minutes ?

-Ce n'est que le premier soir et on dirait déjà un vieux couple, pouffa Ryuzaki en éteignant le lumière et en se lovant à son tour dans les draps.

-…

-…

-Pousse-toi, t'as les pieds froids.

* * *

Toute la journée du lendemain, Light attendit avec appréhension le moment où lui et Ryuzaki allaient de nouveau être seuls. Les cernes violettes qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux n'avaient pas passé pas inaperçue et Matsuda l'avait accueilli avec un très peu discret :

-Han lala, on dirait que tu as eu une nuit agitée, Light ! Tu as fini par aller rejoindre Misa-Misa en cachette, c'est ça ?

Light avait poussé un grognement, se retenant d'accuser Ryuzaki qui, lui, était tranquillement accroupi derrière son ordinateur, ses doigts de pieds se frottant l'un à l'autre et les mains occupées à faire tourner une cuillère dans une tasse de chocolat viennois.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Matsuda, avait rétorqué Soichiro Yagami. Si tu avais bien surveillé Misa au lieu de t'endormir au bout de cinq minutes, tu saurais que personne ne l'a rejointe ! De plus, comment veux-tu que Light aille la voir alors qu'il est enchaîné à Ryuzaki ?

-Euh oui, vous avez raison, monsieur Yagami, avait balbutié Matsuda, les joues écarlates.

L'après-midi, Light et Ryuzaki allèrent rendre visite à Misa. Ce fut ce jour-là que Light apprit que les coups de pieds de Ryuzaki étaient aussi féroces que sa remarquable perspicacité. Résultat : ce furent couverts d'hématomes et d'ecchymoses que le soir, ils allèrent prendre leur bain quotidien.

* * *

-C'est une mousse senteur chocolat, dit Ryuzaki en versant le produit dans la baignoire.

-Génial, grommela Light, observant dans le miroir son bras qui n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de bleus.

C'était son bras droit, mais Light refusait de se servir de son bras gauche depuis qu'il était entravé par la menotte et la chaîne. Se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer de douleur, il plia et déplia plusieurs fois son bras abîmé et s'aperçut que Ryuzaki le regardait –ou, plutôt, regardait son reflet, mais c'était la même chose.

-J'arrive, lança-t-il au détective, retirant ses vêtements et plongeant dans la mousse senteur chocolat.

Mais bien évidemment, il y avait bien un moment où il n'en pouvait plus et chacun de ses gestes lui donnaient l'impression qu'une main d'acier d'amusait à enserrer son bras. Il ne voulait pas ravaler sa fierté et il gardait la tête haute, une moue de dédain inscrite sur le bas de son visage, mais il en fallait plus pour duper le détective le plus efficace du monde.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Ryuzaki, lui arrachant son gant de toilette des mains et commençant à lui frotter le dos.

Light lui adressa pour toute réponse un regard noir, et il aurait repoussé l'importun si ce dernier n'avait pas été aussi… délicat. Il maniait le gant de toilette à la perfection. Light était si bien, là, avec Ryuzaki qui s'occupait de lui… il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque… il commençait à se détendre et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il ferma les paupières. La présence du détective était agréable, après tout… même rassurante et…

-Kira n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, dit la voix de Ryuzaki derrière lui. D'un autre côté, le Light que je croyais connaître non plus. Tu n'es peut-être pas Kira, mais tu l'as été, j'en suis sûr et certain, et tu l'es toujours au fond de toi-même. J'ai bien vu le regard que tu m'as lancé que tu as vu que j'allais te laver… évidemment, quelle situation gênante pour un tueur en série… mais tu l'as tout de même accepté… est-ce stratégique ?

Et voilà, Ryuzaki venait de tout briser. Pourquoi, ô grands dieux pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense toujours à Kira et à son enquête ? Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme quelqu'un de _normal_, juste l'espace de quelques minutes ?

-Je vais finir de me doucher moi-même, merci, dit sèchement Light, reprenant son gant de toilette.

-Au fait, après, nous allons au restaurant. C'est Watari qui nous emmènera.

-Au restaurant ? Pourquoi ?

-Je vais dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville une fois par mois. A vrai dire, si je n'y allais pas, je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec les humains. Et je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes parce que tu es avec moi. Donc, nous y irons.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chain of Hope, Deuxième Partie

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, tout est à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba.

Merci à Mauguine, Ariani Lee Gore, Patte de velours et Kaede pour les reviews ! Ah, et Ariani, j'avoue avoir réfléchi à ta question... mais au final, la réponse m'échappe toujours. Alors oui, tu as raison. _Comment ils font pour s'habiller et se déshabiller avec la chaîne ? _

**CHAIN OF HOPE**

Partie 2

-Si tu comptais être discret, c'est mort, grogna Light, résolument plongé dans la contemplation du menu.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé que Misa nous accompagne, dit sereinement Ryuzaki, ignorant les coups d'oeils effarés que lui jetaient les autres clients.

-Ryuzaki, soupira Light. Déjà que deux hommes reliés par une chaîne qui dînent en tête à tête, c'est suspect, mais si tu rajoutes une hystérique célèbre et qui adore attirer l'attention sur elle avec nous, là, tu peux faire une croix sur ton petit repas simple et paisible.

-Misa est loin d'être une simple hystérique, c'est juste une jeune fille pleine d'énergie. Et puis elle t'est dévouée corps et âme, comment peux-tu la haïr ?

-Je ne la hais pas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

Light crut déceler un éclat étrange dans les yeux de Ryuzaki, mais il fut vite persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, les narines pincées, comme s'il avait honte de devoir accueillir de tels énergumènes dans ce restaurant. Il fallait dire que Ryuzaki n'était vraiment pas chic, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, son tee-shirt froissé, son pantalon trop large et ses pieds nus, alors que les autres clients arboraient des costards ou des petites robes de haute couture. Light avait presque honte de dîner avec lui... lorsque la menotte qui entravait sa main gauche frappa la nappe d'organsin et qu'il se rappela que lui-même n'était pas plus reluisant, avec ses gestes raides dues à ses ecchymoses, l'horrible odeur de _chocolat_ qui s'était imprégnée à sa peau et cette chaîne qui avait vraiment quelque chose de… pervers.

-Que désirez-vous, messieurs ? s'enquit le serveur d'un air méfiant.

-Un tartare de truite saumonée, demanda Light.

Puis le serveur se tourna vers Ryuzaki et Light commença à redouter le pire. Inutile d'imaginer le détective manger ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée d'un aliment salé. Light était persuadé que son « ami » allait demander quelque chose bourré de sucre et de gluten, ce qui ne ferait qu'attiser l'attention que les gens leur portaient.

-Je voudrais des profiteroles à la Chantilly, une tarte aux citrons meringuée, trois boules de glace au chocolat, un plateau de fruits et, avec tout cela, un cappuccino… avec beaucoup de sucre.

Light leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

Le serveur prit la commande, un sourcil soigneusement haussé.

Les gens qui avaient laissé traîner leurs oreilles restèrent muets de stupeur, éberlués, puis ne cessèrent de jeter des regards intrigués au corps efflanqué du détective gourmand, remarquant au passage la chaîne et dévisageant Light, se demandant s'ils étaient vraiment en couple, lui et Ryuzaki. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette aurait voulu se cacher derrière le livret des menus, mais le serveur le lui avait pris. En désespoir de cause, il pencha la tête, espérant que ses cheveux pourraient au moins masquer une partie de son visage.

-Tu as honte de moi.

-Non, non ! s'empressa de démentir Light, relevant le visage.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Light. Tu as honte d'être avec moi. Tu me trouves laid et bizarre.

-Je ne te trouve pas laid ! protesta immédiatement le jeune homme, remarquant trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Les lèvres de Ryuzaki s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois.

-Merci, Light. Au fait… si tu n'as pas envie de parler de Misa, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

-De l'affaire Kira, proposa Light, peu convaincu.

Après tout, c'était Ryuzaki qui l'avait entraîné de force dans ce restaurant. C'était à lui de trouver une conversation intéressante. Pendant qu'on leur apportait leur commande, il resta muet, faisant mine d'être plongé dans des pensées profondes et pleines de sens… mais en réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses paroles. « Je ne te trouve pas laid ! » Bien sûr que non, il ne trouvait pas Ryuzaki laid. Pourtant, le détective n'avait rien d'un sex symbol. Il avait un teint maladif, des cheveux décoiffés, des yeux de panda, pas la moindre parcelle de muscle, de gros orteils et un style vestimentaire beaucoup trop basique. Il était loin des frigos bodybuildés au sourire en coin faussement charmeur et aux yeux clairs que bombardaient les magazines dont raffolait Misa. Et pourtant, il avait son charme.

-Glourps, slurps, miam…

Light retira sa dernière pensée. Ryuzaki qui mangeait à toute vitesse divers gâteaux, le tout arrosé de crème Chantilly et de sauce chocolat, n'avait rien de très charmant. Le pire fut lorsqu'il tenta de parler, projetant devant lui des miettes que Light regarda s'écraser dans sa propre assiette avec dégoût.

-Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que la piste que nous suivons nous ramènera au vrai Kira, celui que j'ai traqué en premier. Cette grande société n'est pas aussi maligne que lui… c'est pour ça que mes soupçons se portent encore sur toi.

-Je comprends, dit Light, soupirant une énième fois depuis qu'il était attaché à Ryuzaki.

* * *

Dès qu'ils sortirent du restaurant, ils furent accostés par une limousine conduite par Watari. Ryuzaki s'y engouffra aussitôt, mais Light hésita, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. La ville était particulièrement animée, probablement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un samedi soir. Les adolescents, surtout, avaient envahis les rues et l'ambiance était festive. Ordinairement, Light n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres et il allait rarement à des soirées, les trouvant souvent beaucoup trop futiles pour lui. Mais ce soir-là… il fut pris d'une idée étrange et un petit sourire sadique naquit sur son visage. Il tira un coup sec sur la chaîne qui le reliait à Ryuzaki et lui proposa, sur un ton de défi :

-Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille dans un dancing ?

Le détective resta impassible.

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai bien le droit d'aller m'amuser un peu, après l'enfermement que tu m'as fait subir…

-Je rectifie : après l'enfermement que _tu_ t'es fait subir. C'est étrange, je ne t'imaginais pas traîner dans les dancings. Mais puisque tu y tiens… Watari, revenez nous chercher dans quelques heures.

-Bien, Ryuzaki.

Ce dernier quitta la limousine. Light lui prit fermement le bras, sentant un plaisir vicieux croître rapidement en lui, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dancing lumineux et coloré, d'où s'échappait une musique assourdissante, mélange confus de techno et de chanson japonaise. Par chance, remarqua-t-il, il n'empestait plus le chocolat.

Cette boîte de nuit était si immense qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin. Ce n'était qu'un brouillamini d'adolescents, tous vêtus de façon plus excentrique les uns que les autres, arborant des coupes de cheveux soigneusement apprêtées et des vêtements à la pointe du fashion. Les filles ressemblaient toutes à des Misa, la seule différence étant que certaines étaient plus excitées encore. Elles étaient toutes plus pithiatiques les unes que les autres, trépignant d'impatience et accrochée au cou de leur jules respectif qui, au passage, avaient plutôt l'air satisfaits. Une fille aperçut immédiatement Light et Ryuzaki et, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent attablés au bar, l'écoutant piailler sur sa vie qui était, pour Light, aussi trépidante et active que sa vie sexuelle.

Deux secondes… cela voulait dire qu'il avait une vie sexuelle inexistante ? Ou alors c'était l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête ? Non, il n'avait bu qu'un verre, n'étant pas fan d'alcool. En revanche, Ryuzaki, lui, se concoctait avec flegme un joli cocktail de vodka, tequila, whisky et autres liqueurs.

-Tu ne devrais pas, conseilla hypocritement Light.

En effet, le jeune homme aux yeux noisette était principalement venu ici dans ce but : voir le comportement de Ryuzaki en soirée et savoir quelles étaient les failles du détective. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait vraiment mettre le doigt sur ses défauts… mais il le voulait. Peut-être que Ryuzaki avait raison. Il avait une part de Kira en lui, sadique à souhait, qui s'éveillait par intermittence, comme ce soir-là.

-Encore un verre, peut-être, mais un dernier… minauda-t-il en lui mettant dans les mains une autre vodka-orange.

Ryuzaki avaient les yeux encore plus hagards à l'accoutumée, et il ne cessait de pouffer bêtement de rire. Ce même rire idiot qu'il avait eu dans le lit, la veille… lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'ils formaient un vieux couple… à cette pensée, Light tira instinctivement sur cette foutue chaîne, s'écorchant au passage le poignet –mais il avait finit pas s'y habituer.

-Au fait, demanda la fille (il n'avait même pas cherché à retenir son prénom), vous êtes gays, toi et lui ?

-Ouais, on est très gays ! pouffa Ryuzaki en vidant son verre.

-Il n'est pas très net, ton copain, observa-t-elle perfidement à Light. Je parie que cette idée d'être constamment menottés, c'était son idée ?

-Ouais, répondit Light, sentant son sourire s'élargir. Il a côté pervers. Ma copine le dit souvent.

-Ta copine ? répéta la fille d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Tu as une copine ? répéta-t-elle, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait un cancer en phase terminale.

Puis elle se racla la gorge et reprit, beaucoup plus assurée :

-Ça te dirait d'en avoir une deuxième ?

-Oh, elle ne sera pas d'accord… déjà que les plans à trois, ça ne la branche pas trop… et puis _lui_ non plus il ne voudra jamais, il est beaucoup trop individualiste. Figure que la première fois qu'on l'a fait à trois, il a tenté d'étouffer ma copine sous la couette pour que je sois entièrement à lui !

La fille resta muette de surprise, la bouche entrouverte dans une pose particulièrement stupide. Light retenait ses éclats de rire moqueurs. Décidément, il se détendait bien, ici. Puis le portable de Ryuzaki sonna. Le jeune homme aux allures de zombie renforcées par son état d'ébriété prit son portable, qui tangua dangereusement entre ses deux doigts.

-Ooooh… c'est W !

-W ? répéta la fille d'un ton méprisant. Il n'est vraiment pas clean !

-Non, tu te trompes, W c'est le signe qu'on doit y aller ! Tu viens, mon chéri ? Faut y aller…

Ce fut au tour de Ryuzaki de tanguer dangereusement, mais Light le retenait solidement par la taille. Il l'aida à sortir du dancing. Derrière eux, la fille –Light avait déjà oublié si elle était jolie ou non- hurla :

-Tu me rappelleras, hein ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il sans se retourner.

L'air frais du soir les accueillit à la sortie. Un vent, léger et rafraîchissant, caressa leurs visages, s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux et faisant gonfler le tee-shirt de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci, perdu dans sa perte de réflexes momentanée, n'eut même pas le moindre geste pour rabaisser son vêtement et exposa son torse aux yeux de tous. Quand il s'en aperçut, Light se dépêcha d'aplatir le tee-shirt du plat de la main, refusant que d'autres puissent ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir la couleur laiteuse et appétissante de sa peau.

Laiteuse et appétissante ?

« Pourtant, je n'ai bu qu'un verre… »

Les yeux de Light se posèrent sur Ryuzaki, qui s'amusait maintenant à tirer sur la chaîne en souriant d'un air réjoui.

« … moi. »

* * *

Le soir, il fut impossible pour Light de s'endormir. Ryuzaki était agité, et ne cessait de se tourner dans tous les sens. Bientôt, il sentit son poignet gauche happé sur le côté, et il osa jeter un coup d'œil du côté de son « geôlier ». Il hésita entre éclater de rire ou pleurer de désespoir en voyant que Ryuzaki s'était débrouillé pour entortiller la chaîne tout autour de lui et qu'il essayait vainement de s'en dégager, marmonnant des mots n'ayant pas un sens connu du commun des mortels. Light, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir de s'endormir, entreprit de le libérer de son propre piège, au final assez amusé. Alors qu'il venait de dégager totalement Ryuzaki de cette foutue chaîne, le détective lui attrapa le col de la chemise –Light n'avait pas eu le courage de se déshabiller avant de se mettre au lit- et le tira vers lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette se retrouva projeté contre le torse de Ryuzaki, qui tenait toujours fermement son vêtement. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, seulement éclairés par le mince filet de lumière qui émanait de la lampe de chevet. Ils restèrent silencieux. Light parcourait du regard le visage du détective aux cheveux noirs, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point ses lèvres avaient une forme particulière, légèrement plissées, comme si elles s'étaient figées dans un baiser. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait résonner au creux de son oreille, et une bouffée d'adrénaline lui monta au visage, lui donnant l'impression que chaque effluve d'air qu'il inspirait crevait sa poitrine pour se déverser en plein sur… sur son cœur ?

Ryuzaki lui souffla brusquement dans la figure… et Light crut qu'il allait vomir.

-Putain Ryuzaki, tu pues l'alcool !

Il avait oublié le détail le plus important : Ryuzaki était ivre, comme le témoignait l'étrange fixité de son regard. Light lui fit lâcher son col de chemise, qu'il entreprit de lisser avec les paumes de sa main, pour s'enfoncer dans les draps de soie, ressentant un sentiment profond qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer. Etait-ce de la peine ? Du regret ? Non. Il était juste déçu. Mais… pourquoi ? lui demanda une voix, peut-être sa conscience, probablement son imagination qui déraillait. Il n'était tout de même pas…

L'adjectif « amoureux » lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le troublant davantage. Mais non, il délirait. C'était l'enfermement dans une cellule de quelques mètres carrés qui lui était monté au cerveau et maintenant, il avait du mal à aligner correctement ses pensées. Ryuzaki était son adversaire, bordel ! Tiens, Light, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il ton adversaire ? Light grimaça dans l'obscurité. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus comment tout avait commencé, il avait même oublié quand est-ce qu'il avait entendu parler pour la première fois de L. C'était à la télévision, non ? Et qu'avait-il pensé ? Il n'en savait rien. L'image d'un cahier noir lui emplit le cerveau, mais il la rejeta violemment, fronçant les sourcils et poussant un petit grognement. Attends... l'image de... quoi ? Que pensait-il, deux secondes plus tôt ? Il pensait à... à un cahier… non. Il pensait à L… à Ryuzaki… il sentit le détective remuer de nouveau à ses côtés et coller son dos contre le sien. Il se décala, mais Ryuzaki le suivit dans son mouvement, se tournant vers lui et, cette fois-ci, collant son torse à son dos… lui faisant au passage profiter de son haleine joyeusement parfumée au gin… puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Light, gêné car Ryuzaki n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses gestes, garda les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La déception qu'il avait éprouvée s'était volatilisée, faisant de nouveau place à de l'espoir.

« Tu ne devrais pas », chuchota son imagination. « Il fait ça parce qu'il est bourré, pas parce qu'il t'apprécie ! »

Pourtant, Ryuzaki le serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui… Light, qui ne savait plus très bien que penser, finit pas s'endormir.

_To Be Continued..._

_Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je mets plus d'un mois à poster un chapitre écrit depuis plus de deux mois._


	3. Chain of Hope, Troisième Partie

**

* * *

**

Huhu. Huhuhu. Huhuhuhu.

Je rappelle que cette fanfic est déconseillée aux moins de seize ans, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et que ce chapitre est le dernier.

Merci à Patte de velours (lire ce genre de review, c'est absolument merveilleux =D), Horu, Ariani Lee Gore, ryuzaki-ryuga et le ... anonyme pour les reviews !

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre de "Chain of Hope"...

_Kyrjava. Parce que le Kir, c'est bon, et la Java, c'est cool x)_

**CHAIN OF HOPE**

Partie 3

Pas pour longtemps.  
Dès qu'il fut quatre heures du matin, il fut tiré de son sommeil par la voix de son colocataire.

-J'ai mal au crâne… j'ai bu ?

Light, de mauvaise humeur, se pelotonna un peu plus sous les draps.

-T'as pas bu, grogna-t-il. T'as carrément vidé le stock !

-Je te rappelle, Light, que c'est toi qui as voulu aller dans ce dancing, dit Ryuzaki.

Sa voix était pâteuse. Malgré son irritation, Light eut un sourire railleur. Sourire qui disparut bien vite, lorsqu'il se souvint de la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi, la veille. Pris d'un doute, il passa la main sur son bassin. Le bras de Ryuzaki n'y était plus enroulé. Il sentit à la fois soulagé et un peu contrarié. Décidé de ne pas essayer de réfléchir davantage et voulant à tout prix rêver en paix, Light essaya de se rendormir.  
C'était sans compter la présence de Ryuzaki, qui avait commencé à se servir un café. Les habituels tchac, glouglou et ploc retentirent… auxquels s'ajoutèrent les remarques de Ryuzaki.

-Tu as raison, Light, c'est fou ce que cette cafetière peut faire du bruit… je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, avant…

TCHAC ! Sa tasse venait de lui échapper des mains.

-AÏE ! laissa échapper Ryuzaki en se bouchant les oreilles, ce qui déplaça la chaîne et la fit glisser dans le cou de Light.

Elle était glacée. Light frissonna et la repoussa violemment. Il y eut un silence que Ryuzaki brisa vite.

-Light, tu ne comptes pas te rendormir… Il est déjà… quatre heures du matin…

-Très bien ! s'écria Light.

Furieux, il se leva du lit, se dirigea vers les fenêtres et tira sur les rideaux d'un coup sec, laissant le soleil rentrer à flot dans la luxueuse chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, Ryuzaki plaqua les mains sur ses yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et gémissant face à cette agression en traître de ses rétines. Puis il roula sur le côté… et vomit les restes de son repas de la veille sur le sublime tapis style Louis XVI. L'odeur retourna le cœur de Light, mais ce le frappa le plus fut le regard qu'eut alors Ryuzaki en s'essuyant la bouche. C'était un regard perdu, comme si le plus grand détective du monde était dans un lieu totalement inconnu, seul et sans espoir de ne jamais retrouver le chemin de son véritable foyer. Il avait ramené les jambes contre la poitrine et les avaient enlacées, posant le menton sur ses genoux d'un air accablé. Ses yeux noir corbeau avait perdu leur froide impassibilité et ne savaient pas où se poser.

Light n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, il sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement. C'était de sa faute, après tout, si Ryuzaki était dans cet état. Mais comment lui, Light Yagami, ordinairement si austère, pouvait-il éprouver des remords ? Il approcha doucement de Ryuzaki et s'assit à ses côtés, lui passant un bras autour des épaules dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, Light, souffla le détective.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryuzaki. Je suis là, moi.

Il lui donna un verre d'eau –par chance, il y en avait sur la table de nuit. Puis il plongea le nez dans les mèches noires et décoiffées de celui qui fut son rival et qui, désormais, était devenu bien autre chose. Puis il le serra plus fort contre lui. Le jeune homme au teint pâle se blottit dans ses bras, posant la tête dans son cou et murmurant à son oreille des mots que Light ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était inconcevable. Et s'il y avait des caméras ? Si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi, enlaçant un homme contre lui ? Light voulut repousser Ryuzaki, mais ses muscles ne lui obéirent pas. Et puis le détective paraissait si faible, si peu sûr de lui…

-Light, je suis désolé de te soupçonner d'être Kira…

Encore et toujours cette même rengaine. Light et Ryuzaki étaient si collés l'un à l'autre que leurs cheveux se mélangeaient et que leurs peaux se caressaient au rythme de leurs respirations. Ryuzaki avait une respiration lente et profonde. Celle de Light était plus rapide et désordonnée, probablement car il avait du mal à respirer tant son cœur battait avec ardeur. Du bout du doigt, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur le front de Ryuzaki, parmi tant d'autres. Son index se posa alors sur son front et, doucement, descendit le long de son visage, prenant de soin d'imprimer chacun de ses traits, suivant la courbe du nez et se déposant en douceur sur la bouche si particulière… cette bouche fine, joliment incurvée, découvrant des dents trop blanches pour quelqu'un qui mangeait autant de cochonneries… Light se demanda quels goûts avaient ses baisers. Etaient-ils sucrés ?

Il déposa son autre main sur sa joue et, pour la première fois, le cliquetis de la chaîne éveilla en lui un bonheur insoupçonné. Elle lui rappelait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il était lié à Ryuzaki et que le jeune homme aux yeux noirs serait toujours à ses côtés. C'était idiot, bien sûr. Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, lui qui, jusque là, avait brillamment fait un parcours en solo… à l'aide de sa main, exerçant une pression légère, Light releva le visage de Ryuzaki vers le sien. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette ressentit une intense satisfaction. Pour la première fois, il avait Ryuzaki tout à lui, prêt à…

Light n'avait jamais remarqué les reflets bleutés qui perturbaient l'onde de sa pupille. Leurs visages étaient proches, et leurs bouches entrouvertes laissaient passer leur souffle de vie dans celle de l'autre. Dans ce calme absolu, dans cette pièce baignée de soleil, tout avait des allures irréelles… doucement, prenant le temps de savourer chaque seconde qui s'offrait à lui, Light pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Ryuzaki. Elles étaient douces, et à peine plus lourdes que la caresse d'une plume. Pfff… la caresse d'une plume… c'était d'une mièvrerie... pourquoi fallait-il qu'il devienne romanti… rho et puis non, il devait savourer l'instant présent. Ryuzaki était là, dans ses bras, faible et hagard, et lui, il l'embrassait… ses lèvres avaient un goût plutôt piquant, mais tellement agréable…

On frappa lourdement à la porte. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, comme si les lèvres de l'autre avaient été chauffées à blanc.

-Entrez ! lança Ryuzaki.

Watari poussa la porte, traînant devant lui un plateau rempli de mets qui auraient pu ouvrir l'appétit de Light s'il n'était pas plongé dans cet état second que lui avait provoqué ce baiser. Le vieil homme repartit vite, ignorant la tache de vomi qui décorait le tapis, et Ryuzaki prit une part de tarte à la fraise. Lorsque Light croisa de nouveau son regard, il put constater amèrement qu'il avait repris tout son aplomb et que la froide impassibilité était revenue.

-Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons une affaire à classer ! dit Ryuzaki.

Light approuva vigoureusement. Oui, ils avaient une affaire primordiale à classer. C'était ça, le plus important. Et il n'avait pas à se laisser aller. Qu'aurait dit Misa, si elle l'avait vu ? Et son père ?

« Tu n'as rien promis à Misa… et ce n'est pas à ton père de choisir ton orientation » lui souffla la voix de son imagination.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut terriblement honte.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils travaillaient, Matsuda ouvrit la bouche mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Light s'assit brutalement derrière un ordinateur, chaque muscle de son visage détendu de façon à éviter de trahir ses pensées. Il savait qu'il avait des cernes encore plus tracés que la veille et que ses vêtements étaient totalement froissés, mais il fit comme si de rien était. Ryuzaki s'assit dos à lui et, bientôt, le son du clavier résonna dans la pièce.

Light était perturbé. Quand il songeait qu'il avait embrassé le détective, un affreux goût de nausée envahissait son palais. C'était répugnant. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas embrasser les filles, alors _Ryuzaki_… L… il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et ne le souhaitait pas, mais pourtant… non, c'était le stress, le travail, tout ça le rendait trop sensible. Pourtant, il avait déjà connu d'intenses périodes de travail, lorsqu'il préparait son entrée à l'université, et, dans ses souvenirs, à ces moments là, il était très détendu et ne se laissait pas charmer par la première venue…

Oui, mais dans ses moments là, il n'était pas enchaîné à quelqu'un. Et il ne travaillait pas sur l'arrestation d'un dangereux tueur en série. Si on pouvait dire que Kira était dangereux. A l'intérieur de lui, Light l'admirait… mais son sens du devoir et sa curiosité voulaient le retrouver. Ce n'était pas pour Ryuzaki qu'il faisait cette enquête, c'était pour lui-même. Du moins, il essayait désespérément de s'en convaincre.

-Hé, ça va, Light ? s'enquit la voix lointaine de Matsuda.

-Light ? répéta la voix inquiète de son père.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il ne le voulait pas. Il était Light Yagami, merde ! Il avait sa fierté, ses idéaux, ses ambitions… et, dans tout cela, Ryuzaki n'avait pas sa place. Et puis quoi encore, ils allaient se marier ? Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux et amer. Leur baiser de ce matin ne voulait rien dire du tout. Surtout que, se souvint Light, Ryuzaki avait vomi juste avant… dans ce cas-là, songea une part de lui-même, ce détective était vraiment doué, car son haleine et son baiser n'avaient pas contenus la moindre parcelle de vomissure.

On lui secoua rudement l'épaule.

-Mmmh… quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-Ça fait depuis dix minutes que tu fixes l'écran sans rien dire… tu as une idée ?

Il ne savait pas qui lui parlait et il s'en moquait. Il haussa les épaules, mentant :

-J'en avais une, mais elle est stupide. Non, sincèrement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler.

-Il y a toujours un intérêt à tout, dit une autre voix.

Cette fois-ci, Light n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier.

-Ryuzaki, lança-t-il sèchement, je sais que mon idée était stupide et il est inutile d'en parler.

Il se retint d'ajouter : « Et puis je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je pense réellement, et puis tu ne voudrais sûrement pas que je révèle à toute l'équipe qu'hier tu t'es débrouillé pour te ligoter toi-même avec la chaîne et que j'ai dû te sortir de là et que ce matin tu as gerbé à cause d'une simple gueule de bois et… »

« Liiiiiiiiight ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes, je m'ennuie toute seule, je n'ai absolument rien à faire et tu me manques… »

« … et par pitié, coupez le son de la chambre de Misa ! »

* * *

-Oh, zut, j'ai totalement oublié que j'avais un tournage de pub, ce soir ! se lamenta Misa, regardant sa montre d'un air désespéré. Je dois y aller avec Matsuda ! Tu m'attendras, hein, Light ? demanda-t-elle à son pseudo petit ami, levant sur lui un visage plein d'espoir.

Light, qui était assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Ryuzaki, grommela un mot qui n'était ni vraiment « oui », ni vraiment « non ».

-Et toi aussi, Ryuzaki ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le détective, dardant sur lui de grands yeux brillants.

-D'accord, répondit le détective.

-Vous ne faîtes pas trop le bazar dans ma chambre, hein ! ajouta la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, leur faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Puis elle partit de la chambre en sautillant, claquant au passage la porte derrière elle. Light et Ryuzaki échangèrent quelques minutes de silence avant que la sonnerie stridente du téléphone ne retentisse. Light porta le combiné à son oreille, intrigué.

-Light ? C'est ton père. Matsuda et Misa sont partis il y a quelques minutes, et Aizawa est parti rejoindre sa famille. Mogi est allé prendre un peu l'air, je crois qu'il voudrait passer une nuit à l'extérieur pour ne pas être trop coupé du monde et continuer les recherches de son côté, et moi je vais profiter de ne plus avoir à surveiller Misa pour aller voir ta mère et Sayu. Il n'y aura personne au quartier général hormis vous d'eux. Nous reviendrons en même temps que Misa, dans environ trois heures.

-C'est ok, papa, pas de problème.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir tout l'hôtel pour nous, dit tranquillement Ryuzaki pendant que Light reposait le combiné.

Light eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il, même s'il avait clairement une idée de la réponse.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ryuzaki ne répondit pas. Light, qui ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, alla le rejoindre sur le canapé. La chambre de Misa, bien que plus petite que celle qu'il partageait avec Ryuzaki, était tout aussi confortable et il y régnait une agréable odeur de parfum. Light, qui savait pertinemment que la soirée était censée être dédiée à l'affaire Kira, se laissa tomber sur le dos et posa les mains derrière la tête, observant négligemment le plafond. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cette enquête était sa priorité. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas bouger de là et rester allongé près de Ryuzaki, sur ce canapé moelleux ? De toute façon, ici ou ailleurs, le détective serait avec lui…

Ce dernier se laissa d'ailleurs glisser à ses côtés, dans la même position. Le canapé n'était pas très large, si bien que, pour ne pas se retrouver par terre, les deux jeunes hommes devaient se coller l'un à l'autre.

-On pourrait réfléchir ici, proposa Light.

-L'ambiance n'est pas très propice au déroulement d'une enquête.

-L'ambiance ? Quelle ambiance ?

-Les bougies que Misa a posé sur la table. Je suis sûr que si on éteignait les lumières, ça donnerait un peu plus de charme à l'endroit. Et puis cette odeur de chocolat à la cannelle… elle est peut-être mince, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est gourmande, Misa…

-Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas parler d'elle, coupa sèchement Light.

Silence de mort.

-Tu vas mieux depuis ce matin ?

-Oh, la gueule de bois passe très vite, quand on y met de la volonté. Tiens, en y pensant… je ne t'ai pas remercié ?

-Remercié de quoi ?

-De m'avoir… réconforté… ce matin.

-Bof, tu sais, tu n'allais pas très bien. C'est naturel.

-Tu n'es pas, ou du moins plus, hypocrite, comme le prouve le fait que tu refuses d'embobiner Misa pour le bien de l'enquête.

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Et alors, merci beaucoup.

Puis Ryuzaki se laissa glisser vers Light, jusqu'à se retrouver couché sur son torse. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette le laissa faire, une boule d'angoisse obstruant sa gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il que le détective se fasse si insistant ?

Sa main alla d'elle-même vers le visage penché au-dessus du sien, se posant, pour la seconde fois de la journée, sur sa joue. « Non ! » hurla une voix à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour… ses réflexions furent interrompues par des lèvres qui se scellèrent aux siennes. Ce baiser était plus agréable que le premier, probablement car cette fois-ci Ryuzaki ne venait de pas de vomir juste avant… mais il entailla la fierté de Light. Contrairement à leur précédent baiser, ce n'était plus lui qui avait le dessus, mais Ryuzaki, qui l'empêchait de bouger, le clouant sur ce canapé. Une main se glissa sous sa chemise, faisant accroître en lui un sentiment d'extase profonde. Des frissons de plaisirs l'envahirent lorsque cette main prit le temps de descendre, s'amusant à tracer des cercles autour de son nombril. Il retint un gémissement lorsqu'il la sentit frôler son bas-ventre et il ferma les yeux.

Lui, Light Yagami, se laissait toucher par cet… individu… il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées correctes… il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair que l'on ouvre, ou plutôt d'une… d'une braguette ? Il voulut remuer mais son corps refusait, entièrement plongé dans ce plaisir intense et envoûtant que lui procurait les… les coups de… les coups de langues que prodiguait… Ryuza… L… sur… sur cet organe si sensible… les larmes de plaisir perlaient sous ses paupières closes… Light devenait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort... il s'accrochait au canapé, le contact de la bouche de Ryuzaki étant si... le détective cessa, alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, pour s'amuser à lui chuchoter des mots que Light n'essaya même pas de déchiffrer, désirant juste qu'il continue... mais Ryuzaki avait commencé à embrasser son cou, avant de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, couché sur lui, frôlant volontaire son bas-ventre brûlant de désir. Puis, prenant son temps, Ryuzaki le remit dans sa bouche et recommença ses légers coups de langues précis et assurés. Light eut alors l'impression que son corps entier explosait de plaisir et il se cambra brusquement, poussant un cri qui résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant frémir l'homme qui s'occupait de lui…

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Ryuzaki était de nouveau penché sur lui, son visage à deux doigts du sien. Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis passionnément. Light laissa ses mains parcourir le corps tant convoité de celui qui, à cet instant, représentait tout pour lui... Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait, il obéissait à des pulsions qu'il croyait inexistantes en lui…

* * *

Lorsque Misa revint de son tournage, quelques heures plus tard, elle eut la surprise de voir Light et Ryuzaki endormis sur SON canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un étrange sourire de satisfaction similaire inscrits sur leurs visages. Elle courut vers eux et leur hurla dans les oreilles :

-VOUS ÊTES MALADES OU QUOI ? VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE C'EST MON CANAPE ? ALLEZ FAIRE VOS TRUCS COCHONS AILLEURS !

Light ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

-Oh, salut Misa…

-Light, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les bras de Ryuzaki ?

-Hein ? Oh je… QUOI ?

Il s'éloigna brusquement et eut l'air dégoûté.

-On a dû s'endormir, et comme ton canapé est trop étroit… quelle horreur…

-Ça, tu peux le dire ! approuva sauvagement Misa. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu croire que tu me trompais !

* * *

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent travailler sans un mot, entretenant une relation froide et détachée. Pour Light, c'était mieux ainsi, et il savait que Ryuzaki était de cet avis. Pour éviter de céder de nouveau à ses pulsions émotionnelles qui lui dictaient de se jeter sur Ryuzaki pour l'engloutir avec ses baisers passionnés, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'être toujours accompagnés de Misa… qui prenait cela très à cœur et était ravie de contribuer à l'enquête avec « ses deux amis Light et Ryuzaki ! »

Mais malgré cette précaution, le soir, ils furent de nouveau seuls, dans leur appartement fastueux. Light osa prendre la parole en premier.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux…

-… tout oublier, acheva Ryuzaki.

Light acquiesça.

-Il faut mettre notre énergie dans l'enquête plutôt que dans… enfin, tu vois, quoi.

-Je vois, dit calmement le détective.

Il s'était mis à manger avec plus de vivacité encore que d'habitude, enfournant dans son estomac à une vitesse spectaculaire toute forme d'aliments sucrés. Light se demanda s'il était possible de faire une overdose de sucre. Puis il se demanda ce que ressentaient les éclairs au café que Ryuzaki prenait d'abord le soin de lécher avant de rentrer dans sa bouche. Il soupira. Il lui restait une dernière chose à demander, avant de tenter de vraiment « tout oublier ».

-Ryuzaki… penses-tu encore que je sois Kira ? Je veux dire, après tout ça…

-Kira est peut-être romantique. A près tout, il sauve des vies en tuant des meurtriers. Mais si tu étais Kira… alors…

-Alors ?

-Alors Kira embrasse vraiment bien.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard. Le ronflement de l'hélicoptère, les cris, la précipitation… comme toujours, Ryuzaki gagna. Lorsque Light le vit prendre le Death Note, un mauvais pressentiment emplit son esprit. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette crainte, mais il redoutait quelque chose. Bien sûr, Ryuzaki et lui avaient faits mine que rien, entre eux, ne s'était passé. Mais Light devinait, à certaines attentions, certains mots, certains gestes, que cela ne laissait pas Ryuzaki aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Mais le détective mettait de la distance, entre eux. Avait-il, lui aussi, ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait les entrailles ?

Light hésita puis prit le cahier de la mort.

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface froide et lisse du Death Note. Il crut voir le monde chanceler autour de lui, puis fut assailli d'images terribles. Sa tête explosait. Un crochet s'était introduit dans son cerveau, pour y tirer des choses qu'il avait accomplies puis oubliées. Il ressentit un flot d'émotions qui se succédaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Le doute, l'horreur, le plaisir, l'envie d'être un Dieu pour ce monde trop pourri pour mériter d'exister. Il lui semblait entendre le cri de ses anciennes victimes, comme si elles agonisaient à ses côtés. C'était à la fois terrifiant… et terriblement jouissif. Oui, tous ces criminels méritaient d'être punis. Il fallait éradiquer le mal. Il était Kira, le seul, l'unique. Ce Death Note lui appartenait, et grâce à lui, il pourrait régner en Dieu absolu. Son cœur, qui s'était mis à battre au point de faire trembler tous ses membres, se calma d'un coup et Light crut, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il avait un arrêt cardiaque. Puis il remarqua qu'il hurlait et il se tut. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il entendit la voix de Ryuzaki, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il racontait.

Alors, Kira se félicita d'avoir pu être aussi proche du détective. Oui, tous ces moments charnels, ces baisers… tout cela était prévu, évidemment, depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti envers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ce n'était qu'une comédie, pour atténuer ses soupçons, tout comme son amour pour Misa n'était que façade. Désormais, non seulement il avait récupéré son Death Note, mais en plus, il avait réussi à charmer le plus imperturbable des détectives. Il avait gagné. Quand il croisa le regard noir corbeau de son rival, il se souvint qu'un jour, il avait pu y déchiffrer une émotion forte, profonde… et totalement inutile.

Kira commença à comparer la liste des victimes avec les noms inscrits dans le Death Note, totalement insensible à la présence de Ryuzaki à ses côtés.

Ce détective ne représentait rien de plus pour lui qu'un obstacle. Il fallait le détruire. Durant une fraction de seconde, l'esprit de Kira s'embrouilla et il eut l'impression qu'une main d'acier pressait son cœur. Il fut pris de remords… mais tout cela partit aussi vite que c'était arrivé.

Il était Kira. Il allait éradiquer le mal.

Et tuer L.  
C'était prévu depuis le début.

_Fin._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire jusqu'au bout cette fanfic et qui auront laissé un petit commentaire ;)_


End file.
